Rebuilding what was nearly shattered
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: AU. After a near tragedy, Can the team rebuild What was near broken? realationships will be tested and decision be be forced to be made. Join the team on their journey as they battle against the odds. Will they sink or will they swim? Pairing inside! R&R
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything. nor is this for monitry perposes.

Jenny Shepherd sat in the front row of MTAC watching the mission develop on the screen in front of her. She wass he heard her former boss and lover enter the room and had begun to speak to the current Director and if she was honest with herself it sent shivers down her spine.

She sat there with berated breathe as Gibbs and the Director finished up their conversation and then slowly rose to her feet and turned round.

"Hello Jethro". She greeted him with a smile.

Jethro stood there frozen to the spot as the flashbacks ran in front of his eyes.

"Jen". He greeted in return.

"Shall we skip the you haven't changed in a bit bull". She resorted the rhetorical question at him.

"Why start lying to each other now Jen". Ginns throw back at her.

Jenny turned on her heels and exited MTAC with Gibbs not far behind.

"I've missed you, Jen". Gibbs told her as they reached the middle of the stairs, with Gibbs over taking her so that he was able to face her as he told her.

"There will be no off the job, Agent Gibbs". Jenny replied with a face of stone and a glaze cold as ice.

"That's a shame, we're good together". Gibbs told her, with his trade mark smirk in place.

Jenny ignored him and preceeded to make her way to the bullpen, with not having to look round to know that Gibbs followinf behind.

"Agent DiNozzo, are you finished with your paperwork?". Jenny asked him.

"Yes ma'am", Tony replied.

"Very well, you all may go home", Jenny said, addressing the entire team.

"Director", Jenny heard Gibbs speak from behind her, were he had halted to a stand still once Jenny had entered the bullpent to speak to the team.

"Yes, agent Gibbs, is there a problem?". Jenny asked through gritted teeth.

"No Director". Gibbs replied as he set his jaw.

Once the little confortation was over between the two bosses the team didn't weast any more time in high tailing out of there.

They had just reached the elevator when their bosses voice bounced off the walls of the bullpen so loud that the agent swore that they could feel them shake.

"Did I say you could leave?". He yelled so loud Jenny physically flinched at the volume he had used.

A choses of "No boss" and "Sorry boss". soon followed as the team there way back to thier desks.

Jenny looked at Gibbs and he knew as looks went if they could kill he would be one hell of a sorry man.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I an the Director of this agency and if I want to relieve a team of duty and I do not have to consult and I decide to do so, now I have dismissed your team because they have been working 37 hours straight and you and I both know that they are exhausted and need some rest at least". Jenny ever so calmly informed him, all the while trying to keep her breathing under control, because the last thing that she wanted to do was lose her temper in the middle of the bullpen on her first day as Director.

Gibbs knew by the look on his former partners, lovers and now bosses face that she meant business and who was he to dare try and challenge her.

With a grunt Gibbs let his team go.

Once the team had been let go, they rode the elevator to the Ncis parking lot, once there team said there goodbyes,

Mcgee quickly drove off but tony held back.

"Kate, shall we just take my car and then come back early in the morning to collect yours?". Tony asked the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You read my mind". Kate reolied with the smallest of smiles.

The two agents reached kate's apartment and preceeded to get out of the car when tony's voice grounded her to a halt.

"Kate, can I come in?". He asked, sheeplishly.

Kate just rolled her eyes at him and nodded her head to indicate that it was a yes to his question.

Once they had made it to the surprisingly warm apartment Tony made himself comfy on the sofa while Kae made them some drinks.

"Today was really something, wasn't it?". Tony aske rhetorical question.

"It make you think". Kate told him, as she turned to face him.

"yeah, that it does".Tony smiled at her.

"Well i'm tired, i'm going to bed, lock up for me?". Shesked and began to make her way down the hall.

"Kate!". Tony called after her.

"yeah". She answered.

"Lets just sell ny apartment and i'll move in here, i mean no point in having two apatments, because do you know i'm done all the secretesy, i nearly lost you today. Your my wife and to hell with what Gibbs are anybody else, if i lose my job i lose my job". Tony told her.

Kate just smiled at him and that was all the confromation that he needed.  
>followed Jenny up to her office as she preceeded to claim the stairs.<p>

Once they team had gone Jenny made her way to her office, to which Gibbs soon followed, once there Gibbs exploded like a man precessed.

"Who to hell to you think you are?". Gibbs yelled at her.

"Last time I checked my birth certificate it said Jennifer Marie Shepherd". Jenny sicastically replied.

"Don't be smart, jen it doesn't suite yiu"/ Gibbs returned in frustation.

"I'm not, you asked me a question and I answered it". Jenny replied, again with sicastism.

"Is that what you do now, is it? your not content with breaking people's hearts, you have to be ignrant and rude too? that's real nice jen, very smooth". Gibbs at her, knowing as soon as the words left him mouth that it was a low blow and he knew it.

Once he looked up and saw the looked of hurt and devastation on her face his heart dropped into his stomach and he well andctruly knew that he had went too far.

"Jen, I didn't mean that, i was ju..". Gibbs cut himself short once he seen the tears that made there way down Jenny's checks and Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew that it took a heel of alot for Jennifer Marie Shepherd to cry.

"That was one of the hardest decicsion of my life and how dare you throw that in my face". Jenny yelled at him.

Gibbs jsut stared at her.

"What nothing to say? anything else you want to throw at me while at it? why don't you go for the hatrick because i know you hate me". Jenny yelled at him again.

Before Gibbs knew what he was doing he had marched over to were Jenny was standing and gripped her by arms and yelled at her.

"I could never hate you, jen I don't want Jenny the Director or Jenny the agent i want you jen, the woman i love, I want just my wife back". Gibbs whispered to her and let go of her arms and pulled her into the tightest of hugs, to which Jenny broke down as Gibbs gently rocked her back and forth.

Leave a wee review and let me know what you think! :)

Mary xx 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two.

A/N thanks guys, so much for the reviews, they made me smile. So here's a shoutout :) To left my hert in Paris, your review made me smile so much, i'm dedicating this chapter to you :) as an early birthday present!

And to all you guys who put this story on alert, sending y'all so much love.

I apologize for any and all grammer and spelling mistakes.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything nor m i making any money off this. It's just for fun...

Chapter two.

Eventually Jenny had no tears left to shed nd took her head off Gibs's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, so so so sorry leaving you on that damn plane, i know you say apologizing is a sign of weakness. but this isn't Jenny the agent or the Director apologizing this is Jen your wife apologizing and by the way i didn't mean to get your jacket wet". She whispered to him.

"You have no need to apologize to me, Jen. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me". Gibbs told her.

At this Jenny's eyes went wide with shock, was she really hearing right or did she need to go and get her hearing tested.

Gibbs, the all mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing here in front of her APOLOGIZING to her, if the situation wasn't so serious Jenny would have tapped it.

Once she was over the internal shock Jenny asked him.

"What are you apologizing for?".

"I let you down, when i swore to myself that I never would, after Shannon and kelly I thought I would never love again. Until I met you, Jen. I should have ran after you when you got off that plane". Gibbs explained to her.

"What kind of wife leave her husband on a plane with nothing more then a bloody letter and coat, you tell me that?".Jenny asked him, asd he continued to hold her.

"Jen, look at me". Gibbs told her, to which she complied with.

"You made a mistake, hell I've made enough for the both of us, but i've forgiven you. I did a long time ago, so you have nothing to be sorry for". Gibbs told her.

"You've forgiave me?". Jenny asked in shock.

"Yip". Gibbs replied.

Jenny had to pull away from him when the phone on the desk sprung to life with graon Jenny answered it.

"Director Shepherd". She announces to person on the other end.

"Ah Director, I want a video conference in MTAC immediately". The sec-nav bellows down the line, almost making Jenny's ears bleed and she wince at the volume he used.

"The Sec-Nav?". Gibbs asked as Jenny put down the phone.

"Yeah, he wants to meet in MTAC and by the sounds of him, he wasn't happy". Jenny replied.

"I know i heard". Gibbs smirked.

"I have to go, you'll wait for me?". She asked.

"yeah, i'll just wait here for you". Gibbs replied, as he took a seat at the conference table, with the ever so faithful coffee in hand.

Jenny stepped into MTAC with a file in hand as she walked down the ramp towards the cinima screen that was in the centre of the room, were her conference with the Secretary Of The Navy was being held.

"Mad'am Director, the chief will on in less then a minute". One of the techs informed her, to which Jenny smiled and gave her thanks.

Less then 30 seconds later the sec-nav appeared on screen.

"Jennifer". He greeted her, a stern look on his face.

"Mr Sec-Nav". Jenny returned the greeting.

"Jennifer, i am going to ask you some questions and if i find that you are lying to me i will sack you on that very spot you are stood on , do i make myself clear". Sec- Nav informed her.

"Yes sir, cystel clear". Jenny replied nervously, swollowing a lump tht had formed in her throat..

"Do you or did you have any romanticial feeling for your subordonate special agent Jethro Gibbs?". He began,

"Yes". Jenny simply replied.

"Are you or were you in a sexual realationship with the person that has been mentioned above?". He then asked her.

"Yes". She replied again.

"Is there a marriage involved?". He continue with his questions.

"Yes". Came her responce.

"How long?". He asked her.

"6 years". She replied.

"Children?". He asked.

"No". She answered him.

The Sec-Nav considered her answers that she aprovided him with and to say that he wasn't happy was an understatment., then he exploded.

"Do you have any idea what a complimazing prosition you've put me, Jennifer. a very difficult one that's what, you had better pray that me and my team can do damage control or else you will find yourself out of the job. I am so disappointed in you Jennifer i expected better of you, especially you. We will speak at later date". He yelled, and then signaled for the feed to be terminated.

Jenny released a breathe she didn't realize she was holding, how could she think that he wouldn't check of course he would have, "Nice one, Shepherd". She thought to herself.

Jenny power walked it back to her office were Gibbs was still waiting for her return. Jenny walke in, slamming the door behind so hard the walls shook from the radiations of the impact the door as it hit the frame.

"What's the matter?". Gibbs asked her, as soon as he clapped eyes on her.

"He knows". Jenny told him.

"What? how did he find out?", Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, but he was really pissed even threatend me with my job if he can't do damage control". Jenny explained to him.

"He what? who to hell does he think he is". Gibbs yelled the rhetorical question. but Jenny answered it anyway.

"He's the secretary of the navy, that's who he is and if he sees fit to fire me then he can, no questions asked". Jenny told him.

Well if he fires you, i'll walk and i can gurantee you half of this agency will go too, see what he does then". Gibbs informed her.

Jenny smiled at him then pulled into a bone crushing hug that would rival one of Abby's.

"Thank you". She whispered in his ear

"No problem, Jen. Lets go ho..i mean to your house". Gibbs corrected himself.

"Jet, it's your home to". Jenny told him, as she took his hand and lead them to the Linkin town car that was waiting to take them to their georgetown mansion home.

They knew that they had alot to work through and they also didn't know what the outcome would be from Sec-Nav but they knew that as long as they had each other, they could over come anything

Leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)

Mary xx 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter two.

A/N thanks guys, so much for the reviews, they made me smile. So here's a shoutout :)

Left my heart in Paris, Furyyourhead..

And to all you guys who put this story on alert, sending y'all so much love your way!.

I apologize for any and all grammer and spelling mistakes.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything nor m i making any money off this. It's just for fun...

Chapter Three.

After a 20 minute drive Jenny and Gibbs made it to their Georgetown home, the drive over a had been in comfortable silence as Jenny mulds over the days events and Gibbs stole quick glances over at his wife while still constrating on thr road.

Jenny went to her study while Gibbs secured the house and set the alarm.

"You want to order?". Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah". Came Jennys one worded reply.

30 minutes later their food had arrived and now they sat in the study eating their food and engaged in conversation.

"What was that you were writting when I came in with the food?". Gibbs asked her.

"My resignation letter". Jenny told him.

"Your what?". Gibbs asked, doing a doubt take as to what she had just said.

"You heard me, Jet". Jenny snappe at him.

"You don't need it Jen, the sec-nav won't fire you he would be making the biggest mistake he were to do that because he knows that if he were to do that the entire agency would grind to a halt". He explained to her.

"You don't know that and I would deserve it if only I had just been honest from the start". She cherished herself.

Gibbs got up and walked over to were his wife was sat and lifted her chin with his index finger and stared her right in the eyes.

"You were on hell of an agent and your a damn good director and don't you dare put yourself down ever, do you hear me?". He asked her.

"Ok, you coming to bed, i don't know about you but i'm exhausted". Jenny asked him.

"Now how can i refuse an invitation like that". Gibbs replied.

Jenny just and led them upstairs.

A few hours later Gibbs rolled over to find that Jennys side of the bed empty, he frowned and made his way downstairs to see the front open, quickly grabbing his side arm and running outside.

"JENNY!". He yelled over the rain.

"Over here". A small voice replied.

"Jen?", He asked as he aproached her.

He sat down next to her on the lawn of their front yard.

"What are you doing out here? you'll catch a death". He scolded her.

"I'm not cold". she told gim.

"Like hell your not your shivering jen". He informed her.

"If my dad was here now he would be so ashamed right of me, god his ass would be in my face from beyond the grave, jet".Jenny cried into his shoulder.  
>"No he wouldn't jen if he loved you the way i do,which i have no doubt of and i also think that if he was still alive today that he would have been so proud of you it would have been unreal". Gibbs told her.<p>

"You really think so?". Jenny asked him.

"I know so". Gibbs replied, smiling at her.

"Lets go inside". Jenny told him.

The couple went inside and enjoyed the rest of their night.

The next morning he came in to work and found his wife standing looking over her 'kingdom' from the catwalk as she drank her morning coffee and when he finally made it to his desk he turned and nodded a 'good morning' and she smileed at him and he noticed how her eyes sparkled like emeralds. but today she had that little extra smile, sparkle in her eyes and spring in her step, but something was off and not right..

He felt his gut starting to act up. "Everything alright, Gibbs?". Kate asked him.

"I'll be back in a minute" Gibbs said before taking the steps two at a time to his wife's/ director's office.

Just as Gibbs entered the office where Cynthia would sit she got up and stood in front of him trying to stop him from going in "The director doesn't want to be disturbed special agent Gibbs" she said trying not to look into his eyes.

"Ugh huh" was all he said before going into Jenny's office.

He opened the door and almost laughed at what he found. Jenny was sat at her desk with surrounding tissues, others were scrunched up and covering her office.

"Sorry Jenny I tried to stop him" Cynthia said apologizing to her.

"It's ok Cynthia" Jenny said her voice all bunged up. Cynthia then shut the door leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone.

"Jen, go home you're sick" He told her, walking over tohis wife's desk.

"I am not sic " She began but sneezed which made her dizzy.

"Uh huh yeah sure you're not" Gibbs told her sarcastically moving over and putting his hand on her forehead.

She sighed at the comforting coolness of his hand on her head. "Jen you've got temperature, lets get you home, come on I'll drive you" he told her lovevily.

"Fine" Jenny replied finally relented too tired from lack of sleep after a night of constant coughing in the early hours and other things.

Gibbs got her jacket and bag and guilded her out of the office his hand in hers. "I will be back later call me in case a case comes in DiNzzo your in charge" Gibbs told them as he let with his wife, all three agents nodded at him.

As Gibbs helped her into his care Jenny looked at him.

"Thank you". She told him.

"No need to thank me Jen, it's what i'm here for". Gibbs replied, giving her his usual grin

When they reached their home, Jenny was surprised when there was a surprise at her front door.

"Jet, what's that?". She pointed to the box that was sitting at the front door.

"You present". Gibbs replied as if it was the most simplest answer in the world.

Leaving her standing with her mouth open shocked.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand there and wait until you get even more sick I have to take you to the hospital". He aske as he entered the study..

Jenny closed her mouth quickly and let a small smile grace her lips before walking into the house.

Gibbs pampered his wife like a princess all night and the days that followed ubtil she was well again and read to go back to work as the team hadn't got a case.

"Will you get the pesent that you got me it's in the kitchen". Jenny asked him one night as they lay on the sofa watching a movie.

"Sure". Gibbs replied as he got off the sofa.

While he was gone the ranh which picked up.

"Shepherd. She answered.

"Jennifer". The sec-nav replied.

"Sir, i've been expecting your call". Jenny told him.

"I'm going to cut the pleasentries aqnd get the point of this phone call". He replied harshly.

"Alright". Jenny answered nervously.

"Now the fact that you lied to me and kept your marriage a secret has thown my trust in a hell of a lot, but in saying that for me to fire you would be sucide therefor you can keep your job, but no mistake Jennifer i will be watching your every move and if i so much smell a hint of deseat again i WILL fire you, do i make myself clear, Jennifer?". He asked her.

"Yes sir absolutly cystal clear". Jenny replied, breathing a sigh of relieve.

"Very well i'll leave you to enjoy the rest of you night". The sec-nav told her and with that ended the conversation.

"Who was on the phone?". Gibbs asked as he came back into the lough.

"Sec-nav". Jenny replied.

"Well?". He asked.

"I dcan keep my job but and i qoute he will be watching my every move and one mistake and i will be out". Jenny told him.

"That son-of-a bit..". Gibbs was cut off by his wife.

"Jet i was lucky i got to keep my job, now where's this present that you got me". She smile at him.

"Here". He told her as he handed it ober.

Jenny opened the envolop and pulled out two plane tickets.

"Paris". She whispered.

"Yup". He replied.

Jenny didn't say anything for a long time.

"You don't to go?". Gibbs asked carefully.

"I don't to go? hell yeah i want to go, try stopping me". Jenny laughed at him.

"It's not nice to laught at people, you know?". Gibbs told her with the mocked expression on his face.

"Really? i didn't know that". Jenny laughed even harder at him.

Gibbs walked towards and snatched the tickets out of her hand.

"Jet, What are you doing? get back here". She called after him.

"You have to catch me first, honey". He yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Jenny let out another laugh before she ran up the stairs after him.

Leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)

Mary xx 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four.

A/N thanks guys, so much for the reviews, they made me smile. So here's a shout out to all you guys who put this story on alert, sending y'all so much love your way!.

I apologize for any and all grammer and spelling mistakes.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything nor m i making any money off this. It's just for fun...

Chapter Three.

After a long flight Jenny and Jethro practually fell into the king size bed, not bothering to even and slept off their jet leg. A couple of hours Jenny was awoken by the smell of coffee hitting her nostrils.

"Hmmm gimme gimme gimme"Jenny told him, taking a long gulp of the lifesaver.

"Jen you would think that you have never had coffe before". Gibbs laughed at her, Jenny just glared at him.

A few hours later Jenny and Gibbs were exploring paris and having the time of their lives when they reached the efel tower.

"Jet it's beautiful". Jenny told him.

"Not as beautiful as you". Gibbs replied to her statement.

Jenny just hugged him closer and smiled at him.

a couple of minutes later Jenny heard the people around her gasp wondering what was going on she looked down to her left to see Jethro on one knee holding a velert box woth the most beautifulest ring she had ever seen.

"Jennifer Marie Shepherd i loved you the every first moment i saw you and continued to for the last decade, you are my everything the first i think about i awake and the last thing i think about beofre i sleep, please do me the honor of becoming my wife". Jethro managed to get out in one breathe so much so that Abby would proud.

Jenny pretended to think about almost giving Jethro a heart attack in the process.

"Of course i will marry you, you sappy get". Jenny told him, as their audience around clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple.  
>JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS Tony was sat at his desk back in Washington wondering what was wrong with his wife, who sat across from him.<p>

"Kate?". called out to her, but got no response.

"Kate?". He called a little bit louder this time, still no response.

Tony let out a fruststating sigh he knew what he was about to do could cost him a lot more then just his job but he needed her attention.

"CAITLYN LOUISE DINOZZO!". He yelled across the room and watched as a deadly silence fell over the bullpen and his wife looked at him before jumping oui of her seat and running to the elevator.

Tony looked around him and noticed the qietness of the room.

"Get back to work!". He yelled at them and then went to follow his wife.

Tony found her down in Abby's lab.

"Abbs, i just want to talk to her". He told his best friend.

Abby just nodded at him and left, after telling that she would be back in ten minutes to check on them.

"Kate?". Tony asked, approaching with causion as he knew there would dire consiquences if he didn't.

"Go away". Came Kate's muffled replied.

"Don't cry, Katie". He told her softly, but it just made Kare cry harder.

"Kate come on talk to me". Tony pleaded with her.

"You'll hate me". She told him.

"I could never hate you Kate your my wife i love you please tell me what's wrong". He asked as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Promise you won't yell". She asked, looking up at him.

"I won't yell". He promised her.

"I came off the pill". She told him.

"How long?". He told asked with a slight coldness to his voice, which didn't go unoticed either.

"A year maybe". Kate replied, not able to meet her husband glaze.

"A year? so why aren't yo...oh Kate you should have told me". Tony told her.

"I didn't want to think i was a failiar". She replied looking at him for first time since starting the conversation.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good and proper you ARE NOT a failiar, do you understand me? your not". He told her.

"But i li..."Tony cut her off.

"We'll find the best doctors in the country and find out what's wrong and money will be no object, ok?". Tony told her as the left Abby's lab and made their way to the elevator.

"Ok and i am sorry for lying to you". Kate told him.

And in that moment they knew that they were going to be alright as long as they had each other they would be just fine.

Short i know but leave me a review and let me know what you think. :)

Mary xx 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

DISCLAIMER I still don't own anything :(

A/N i am so sorry for the delay in updating, thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys rock!

enjoy

**Preciously**

Jenny and Gibbs were exploring paris and having the time of their lives when they reached the efel tower.

"Jet it's beautiful". Jenny told him.

"Not as beautiful as you". Gibbs replied to her statement.

Jenny just hugged him closer and smiled at him.

a couple of minutes later Jenny heard the people around her gasp wondering what was going on she looked down to her left to see Jethro on one knee holding a velert box woth the most beautifulest ring she had ever seen.

"Jennifer Marie Shepherd i loved you the every first moment i saw you and continued to for the last decade, you are my everything the first i think about i awake and the last thing i think about beofre i sleep, please do me the honor of becoming my wife". Jethro managed to get out in one breathe so much so that Abby would proud.

Jenny pretended to think about almost giving Jethro a heart attack in the process.

"Of course i will marry you, you sappy get". Jenny told him, as their audience around clapped and cheered for the newly engaged couple.

JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS

Tony was sat at his desk back in Washington wondering what was wrong with his wife, who sat across from him.

"Kate?". called out to her, but got no response.

"Kate?". He called a little bit louder this time, still no response.

Tony let out a fruststating sigh he knew what he was about to do could cost him a lot more then just his job but he needed her attention.

"CAITLYN LOUISE DINOZZO!". He yelled across the room and watched as a deadly silence fell over the bullpen and his wife looked at him before jumping oui of her seat and running to the elevator.

Tony looked around him and noticed the quietness of the room.

"Get back to work!". He yelled at them and then went to follow his wife.

Tony found her down in Abby's lab.

"Abbs, i just want to talk to her". He told his best friend.

Abby just nodded at him and left, after telling that she would be back in ten minutes to check on them.

"Kate?". Tony asked, approaching with causion as he knew there would dire consiquences if he didn't.

"Go away". Came Kate's muffled replied.

"Don't cry, Katie". He told her softly, but it just made Kare cry harder.

"Kate come on talk to me". Tony pleaded with her.

"You'll hate me". She told him.

"I could never hate you Kate your my wife i love you please tell me what's wrong". He asked as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Promise you won't yell". She asked, looking up at him.

"I won't yell". He promised her.

"I came off the pill". She told him.

"How long?". He told asked with a slight coldness to his voice, which didn't go unoticed either.

"A year maybe". Kate replied, not able to meet her husband glaze.

"A year? so why aren't yo...oh Kate you should have told me". Tony told her.

"I didn't want to think i was a failiar". She replied looking at him for first time since starting the conversation.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good and proper you ARE NOT a failiar, do you understand me? your not". He told her.

"But i li..."Tony cut her off.

"We'll find the best doctors in the country and find out what's wrong and money will be no object, ok?". Tony told her as the left Abby's lab and made their way to the elevator.

"Ok and i am sorry for lying to you". Kate told him.

And in that moment they knew that they were going to be alright as long as they had each other they would be just fine.

Chapter five.

It had been 3 months since Kate and Tony had the chat in Abby's lab and they had been for an appointment with a world leading specialist and hadn't gone as well as the couple expected.

Even since the appointment Tony noticed that wife hadn't been herself and that concerned him a great deal, as they went throught a course of IVF treatment and were waiting on the results.

"Kate, you wanna grab some lunch?". He asked his wife as he approached her desk.

Kate looked up from her computer and smiled at him.

"Yeah, why not". She replied.

the couple gathered their stuff and headed for the elevator.

TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE=TATE=TATE=TATE.

Jenny sat in her office going throught case reports and feeling like she was signing her life away at the same time.

As usual her door was flung open without a care in the world.

"Jet, what can i do for you?". she asked with a smile, already knowing who it was without even having to look up at the person.

"What you can do for me? more like what i can do for you". He told her.

"What's it gonnacost me this time?". Jenny asked with a smile.

"Nothing, i'm taking out for lunch". Gibbs told her.

Jenny looked at him in surprise and smile.

"Your taking to lunch?". She asked him double cheaking she had heard him right.

"Yes, Jen you heard me right i'm taking my beautiful wife out to lunch". He smiled back at her.

Jenny smiled at her husband and pulled her coat from the back of her chair and linked arms with him and headed for the stairs to the elevator.

Meanwhile Tony and Kate were enjoying a nice lunch by the river. with the conversation fowing nicely and the delious food the couple were having a great time in each others company and letting the worries of the world slip from their shoulders if only for an hour or so.

Their conversation was cut short by Kate's cell phone.

"Hello". She answered.

"Is this Caitlyn DiNozz?". the woman on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she". Kate replied.

"This is Doctor Hanna, from the fertility clinic". the Doctor told her.

"Is there something wrong?" Kate asked.

"Oh i'm sorry no no nothing's wrong, I ahve your results back if you and your husband would like to come into the clinic". Her Doctor told her.

"Yes, yes Of course we'll be there as soon as possible" Kate told her, ending the phone call.

"Who was that?". Tony asked.

"It was Doctor Hanna, are results are back". Kate replied to his question.

"That quick". Tony exclaimed.

"Yes T that quick". She laughed.

Elsewhere Jenny and Gibbs were sat in Shannondoe park while they ate their lunch and enjoyed the outdoors.

"So what time does your dads train arrive at?". Jenny asked her husband.

"Six". He replied.

"And you have made up the guest room?". She asked him for what seemed like the tenth time that week.

"Yes Jen stop worrying, will you?". Gibbs asked.

"Ok, ok sorry you know what i'm like everything has to be perfect". Jen laughted

the couple finished their lunch and headed back to NCIS headquarters.

At the clinic Tony and Kste sat patiently waiting for the results that could change their lives, and to say that they were nervous was an understatement, but the big question was, would they get what they always dreamed of or would they leave the clinic in the wake of disappointment and heartache.

The end.

Let me know what you think, all comment and suggestions welcomed :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**A/N I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating, I really have no excuse. Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys are one in a million and don't hesitatw to keep them coming! :D**

Tony and kate sat patiently waiting for their name to be called to collect the results for Dr Hanna.

Anthony and Katelyn DiNnozzo?. The nurse out for them.

The coulple's heads shot up at the sound of their names. They followed the nurse into the examination room.

'Dr Hanna will be with you momentarily." The nurse reasured them before leaving the room.

"God, I feel like my stomach's about to drop with nerves." Kate told her husband as she sat down next to him.

TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE

Jenny checked the guessed bedroom again for what seemed to Jethro like the miliionth time before they picked up his dad from the train station.

"Jenny darling, the rooms fine the way it is. My dad will like it." He told her, as he playfully pulled her from the room and out the front door.

" Jet, stop I just want it to be perfect." Jenny replied as laugh echoed throughout the block.

"It is. I promise." Jet told her, as he opened the car door her to get in.

They arrived at the train 10 before Jackson's train was due to arrive.

"Jet, look." Jenny told her husbamd as she pointed to a figure standing alone seemesly looking for someone.

"That's dad." Jethro replied, taking Jenny's hand and making his way over towards his dad.

JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS

Tony and Kate's heada snap towards the door as Dr Hanna made her entrence and shaking the couple's hand before take a seat herself.

"Tony, Kate. How are you both feeling?." She asked them.

"Nervous." Kate replied.

"That's understandable." Dr Hanna replied, as she opened their file.

"Is that the resaults?." Tony asked, as he squeezed Kate's hand in reasurence.

"Yes they are." Dr Hanna replied,

"And?." Kate asked, as she shifted in her seat.

"Your pregnant, Mrs DiNnozz." Dr Hanna smiled at the couple.

"I'm pregnant? Really I mean are you sure. Sorry course you sure I'm jus can't believe this, god Tony we're finally having a baby!." Kate laughed/cried trowing her arms around her husband.

Tony not knowing what just picked up his wife and spun her around and joined in as he also laughed/cried with her.

"We're sorry we just oh god I can't believe this is happening." Tony apologazed to the Doctor.

"Its absolutely no problem. You have nothing to apologize for. I'll leave you it to let it sink in." Dr Hanna told her.

TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE-TATE

"Dad?." Jethro called out to his dad.

"Leroy?." Jackson turned round to face his son.

"Yeah dad its me, this is my wife Jenny." Jethro told him, using his free arm to indicate to Jenny who was stood just behind his left shoulder.

"Mr Gibbs, its a pleasure to finally met you. I've heard a lot about you." Jenny introduced herself while shaking her father-in-law's hand.

"Please call me jack, son she's certainly a stunner. I tell you Jenny if I was ten years younger." Jackson smiled at her.

"Well thank you jack but I'm afraid Jet beat you to it." Jenny laughed in reture.

"Well dad, let's get you back to our place." Jethro told his dad as he took his siutecase and headed to the car.

The end.

**A/N there you have it and again I'm truly sorry for the delay. Please review and let me know what you think. Idea's and suggestions are very welcome. :)**

**Mary-Ellen xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebuilding what was nearly shattered.**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything. nor is this for monetary purposes.**

**A/N I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating, I really have no excuse. Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys are one in a million and don't hesitate to keep them coming! :D**

Chapter seven.

It had been two days since jack had come to visit his son and daughter-in-law and to say he was having a great time was an understatement.

His son had certainly picked a one this time, he just hoped that he wouldn't let her go like the others.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps.

"Morning Jack." Jenny greeted him with a smile.

"Morning jenny dear." Jack smiled back.

"Sleep well?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I did and yourself?" Jack asked in return.

"I did, thank you." Jenny replied as she poured herself a coffee.

"You working today?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, unfortunately I am." Jenny told him.

"That's a shame." Jack replied.

"Grumpy's up." Jenny laughed as she heard her husband stomping around upstairs like a banshee.

"He never was a morning person." Jack replied and the two of them erupted in fits of laughter.

JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-JIBBS-

"Tony! Hurry up, we have to leave in 10 minutes!" Kate yelled upstairs to her husband.

"Ok ok I'm coming!" Tony yelled back coming down the stairs.

"Ready?" Kate asked.

"Ready." Tony replied.

The duo just made it to work in time.

"Morning Kate, Tony." McGee muttered under his breathe to them as they sat at their desks.

"Morning Tim. Are you alright, Tim? Kate asked and smiled at the junior agent.

To which Tim ignored her and rolled his eyes.

_"Them two make me sick." He thought to himself. _

"Morning Magoo, didn't Kate just ask you question?" Tony glared at him as Tim rolled his eyes, to which Tony give him a dirty look for.

"Whatever." Tim replied.

"Agent Mcgee, I would appreciate it if you weren't so ignorant and rude when spoken to." Tony told him as he slightly raised his voice.

"And I would appreciate if the two of you only spoke to me in regards to work related matter, thank you." Tim shot back.

"What's your problem, Tim?" Kate asked, looking hurt.

As Kate asked the question the elevator pinged and Gibbs, Jenny and Jack got off.

"And as I stated before I would appreciate it if you only spoke to me if its work related." Tim hissed at her.

Kate got up from behind her desk and walked over to Tim's.

Gibbs, Jenny and jack stood there shocked as they had never seen this side to McGee before.

"Jet, aren't you going to intervene?" Jenny asked him.

"Nope, kate can handle herself and then some." Gibbs replied as he continued to watch his agents.

But he sure made a mental note to pull MaGee later and find out what the chip on his shoulder was about.

"Tim, I'm talking to you." Kate told him, to which ignored her.

"Just leave him, kate. He's not worth it. Its kinda pathetic really, come on we have work to do." Tony told her.

"Ok, but Tim if you ever want to talk, I'm here." Kate told him, as she turned on her heel."

"Why would I want to talk to a slut like you." Tim muttered under his breath just enough for them to hear.

"What did you just say!" Tony hissed getting right in Tim's face who by now was stood up.

By this point the whole bull pen were watching them. Not that either of them cared. But boy would they care when Gibbs got his hands on the pair.

"You deaf as well as dumb." Tim shot back.

"Son, you need to do something." Jack told his son.

"Jet, Jack's right, its going to kick off." Jenny conformed.

Gibbs sighed and knew they were right.

"What did you just say?" Tony roared at him.

"Its not like it isn't the truth!" Tim yelled.

"You just did not say that." Tony hissed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't slept with every guy in DC." Tim smirked.

Tony instead of replying just lifted his fist and was about to land a perfect right hook when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Tony, don't. He's not worth it. You'll lose you job." Kate told her husband.

"He disrespected you." Tony replied, shaking with rage.

"Yes, yes he did, but its because he's jealous. Tony, look at me" kate told him.

Tony turned around so that they were in between Tim and Tony's desk, with kate's back to Tony's and Tony's back to Tim's.

"Tony, look at me, I need you to breathe, ok? That's its. Bad air out, good air in." Kate told him.

As they both followed Kate's instructions, Tim choose the wrong time to open his mouth.

"Can't believe he needs that slut to hold his hand." He muttered.

Tony spun round and to face the man in question.

"At least she didn't use me, you should been there when Abby was telling us miserably you date went, god I almost wet myself I laughed that hard." Tony laughed in his face.

Before Tony knew what was happening McGee throw a left hook into Tony's jaw, causing him to stumble and fall into his desk, taking Kate with him as he fell.

As the two of them collided with the desk with some force, Kate let out a blood-chilling scream.

Gibbs, Jenny and jack stood there in shock at what they had just witnessed.

Gibbs and Jenny went over to the couple how were still on the floor.

"Tony, you alright?" Gibbs asked as he help him up.

"Yeah boss, I'm fine. I'm not worried about me boss. I landed on top of her boss, she took all my weight." Tony's words tumbled out all at once.

"Tony, look at me. Hey DiNnozzo. It wasn't you fault, do you hear me?" Gibbs told him firmly.

Meanwhile Jenny was knelt down next to Kate, who was lying on floor, crying out in pain.

"Tony? Where's Tony? I want Tony." She cried to Jenny.

"He's right here. I promise he's behind me talking to Gibbs." Jenny told her, gently stroking her.

"Kate? Oh Kate I'm right here, sweetheart I'm not going anywhere." Tony told her, kneeling down next.

"Leroy I've called an ambulance, they be here in ten minutes." Jack told his son.

'Thanks dad." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs turned and look at McGee in disgust.

"How could you? if anything happens them. It won't me you'll just have to worry about." Gibbs warned McGee.

"Them? You mean she's." Gibbs cut him off.

"Yeah that's right, she's pregnant." Gibbs at him.

McGee just shook his head and rolled eyes, big mistake!

"Right Agent McGee when we return from hospital I want you up in the Director's office." Gibbs yelled, losing his temper.

Hey, katie the doctors are gonna patch you up and your gonna be fine, do you hear your both gonna be fine, because I swear if your not. Heads are going to roll." Tony told his wife.

"Kate, where's the pain?" Jenny asked her.

"My side and my stomach." Kate replied, weakly.

Tony and Jenny just shared a look conforming their fears as to what they already knew.

"Ambulance service!" A male voice called out.

"She's over there." Jack pointed them in the direction were Kate was lying on the floor.

It took them all of ten. Minutes to get her onto the gearney.

"Tony." She called out.

" I'm right here beautiful I'm coming with you. I'm not leaving I promise." Tony replied as he took her hand as they in the elevator to the fate of their baby unknown.

**A/N there you have it, again sorry for the long wait. Enjoy and review!**

**Mary xx**


End file.
